Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire
by pedobear21
Summary: This story is basically what the goblet of fire would have been if i would have written it/put myself in it. There's a new character, his name is Sebastian, really great, really powerful. M for language and possible lemons. I DO NOT OWN THE HARRY POTTER BOOK SERIES OR ANYTHING IN IT, I ONLY OWN THIS STORY AND SEBASTIAN! All Flames and suggestions welcome.
1. All Aboard The Hogwarts Express

**Desclaimer: I Don't Own The Harry Potter Book Series, Characters, or Spells, They Belong Only to J.K. Rowling (Except Some of the Spells that Where Created By a FanFiction Author Named: Imperator Atrum.**

**AN: There's a New Character, His Name's Sebastian, He's Puertorrican, Got Accepted Into Hogwarts at the Age of 14, the Rest Will be Explained During the Story and I'm Setting Up a Pole to See Weather or Not Sebastian Will Have Sex With Hermione, He Will Date Her, It's Just to See Weather or Not He'll Fuck Her, so Without Further Ado, The First Chapter:**

* * *

Sebastian had spent all summer studying. He got accepted into Hogwarts and he needed to learn the spells from years 1-3. It wasn't hard, the teachers told him that the older the wizard is before they're powers reveal themselves, the more powerful, and the bigger a prodigy they are. Apparently the were right. Sebastian quickly mastered all the spells and more, so much more. Finally the time came for his sorting, the week before school started. Professor McGonnagall made him sit on a stool and placed an old and dirty hat on his head.

—Professor, what does this have to to with...

He was cut in middle of his sentence when a voice that was no his own spoke on the back of his head:

_—So Cunning, But So Brave. The Question is: Are You More Cunning Than You Are Brave?...Or ViseVersa?_

After 10 minutes of looking into his mind, the sorting hat yelled:

—_GRIFFINDOR!_

Sebastian was glad, he didn't Professor Snape as his House-Leader. Sebastian then got down from the stool and jumped out the window from the astronomy tower head first plummeting at 100mph directly towards the ground, the deadly crash was drawing nearer and nearer with every second and finally, just inches from the ground, he burst into green flames and suddenly he was standing in the middle of his living room. He quickly ran upstairs to change into his muggle clothes for he was still wearing his robes and stuck his wand in his pocket. He raced back down and greeted his family. After the exchange in greetings he had some dinner and went to bed. The week passed extremely quick, all he did was hang with his cousins which is something he enjoys doing. After the week ended, Sebastian hopped on his Nimbus 2001 and flew to Kings Cross Station. he got through the wall between platforms 9 and 10 only to find platform 9 3/4.

As Sebastian walked down The Hogwarts Express, he walked into a compartment about halfway into the train, it had luggage inside but no one was there. He put all his trunk in the compartment and started practicing spells when the compartment door opened and 3 people came in and the one with the round glassed spoke up.

—Excuse me but who are you?

—Sorry, I'm Sebastian, fist time at Hogwarts so I just went into the empty compartment, mind if I stay?

—No, it's okay. I'm Hermione, this is Ron and this is could this possibly be your first year at Hogwarts? Did you transfer from another school?

—No actually my powers kicked in when i was 13, and i've been training magic here all summer so i could start my 4th year.

—Shh! Said Hermione just as the redhead covered his pigeon's cage with ugly marron robes to muffle out the sound.

Just then they heard a voice coming from the compartment next to them.

"… Father actually considered sending me to Durmstrang rather than Hogwarts, you know. He

knows the headmaster, you see. Well, you know his opinion of Dumbledore - the man's such a

Mudblood-lover - and Durmstrang doesn't admit that sort of riffraff. But Mother didn't like the

idea of me going to school so far away. Father says Durmstrang takes a far more sensible line

than Hogwarts about the Dark Arts. Durmstrang students actually learn them, not just the defense rubbish we do..."

—So he thinks Durmstrang would have suited him, does he?" she said angrily. "I wish he had

gone, then we wouldn't have to put up with him.

—Who is he and what is Durmstrang?

—He's Draco Malfoy, a... She started to say when Sebastian cut her off

—...stuck up rich kid snob who thinks himself better that anyone because he's pureblood and because his daddy works at the Ministry?

—How did you know that?

—I met his father at the Ministry, I recognised the name Malfoy. What exactly is Durmstrang?

—It's another wizarding school that has a horrible reputation. According to An Appraisal of

Magical Education in Europe, it puts a lot of emphasis on the Dark Arts.

"I think I've heard of it," said the Ron vaguely. "Where is it? What country?"

"Well, nobody knows, do they?" said, Hermione raising her eyebrows.

"Er - why not?" said Harry with the round glasses

"There's traditionally been a lot of rivalry between all the magic schools. Durmstrang and

Beauxbatons like to conceal their whereabouts so nobody can steal their secrets," said Hermione

matter-of-factly.

"Come off it," said Ron, starting to laugh. "Durmstrang's got to be about the same size as

Hogwarts — how are you going to hide a great big castle?"

"But Hogwarts is hidden," said Hermione, in surprise. "Everyone knows that… well, everyone

who's read Hogwarts, A History, anyway."

"Just you, then," said Ron. "So go on - how d'you hide a place like Hogwarts?"

"It's bewitched," said Hermione. "If a Muggle looks at it, all they see is a moldering old ruin

with a sign over the entrance saying DANGER, DO NOT ENTER, UNSAFE."

"So Durmstrang'll just look like a ruin to an outsider too?"

"Maybe," said Hermione, shrugging, "or it might have Muggle-repelling charms on it, like the

World Cup stadium. And to keep foreign wizards from finding it, they'll have made it

Unplottable -"

"Come again?"

"Well, you can enchant a building so it's impossible to plot on a map, can't you?"

"Er… if you say so," said Harry. "But I think Durmstrang must be somewhere in the far north," said Hermione thoughtfully.

"Somewhere very cold, because they've got fur capes as part of their uniforms."

"Ah, think of the possibilities," said Ron dreamily. "It would've been so easy to push Malfoy off

a glacier and make it look like an accident… Shame his mother likes him…"

—So what'd you do this summer? asked Sebastian changing the subject.

—We went to see the Quidditch World Cup, said Ron brandishing a miniature figure of what Sebastian guessed was a Quidditch player, Viktor Krum. We saw him up close from the top box

"For the first and last time in your life, Weasley."

Draco Malfoy had appeared in the doorway. Behind him stood Crabbe and Goyle, his enormous,

thuggish cronies, both of whom appeared to have grown at least a foot during the summer.

Evidently they had overheard the conversation through the compartment door, which Dean and

Seamus had left ajar.

"Don't remember asking you to join us, Malfoy," said Harry coolly.

"Weasley… what is that?" said Malfoy, pointing at Pigwidgeon's cage. A sleeve of Ron's dress

robes was dangling from it, swaying with the motion of the train, the moldy lace cuff very

obvious.

Ron made to stuff the robes out of sight, but Malfoy was too quick for him; he seized the sleeve

and pulled.

"Look at this!" said Malfoy in ecstasy, holding up Ron's robes and showing Crabbe and Goyle,

"Weasley, you weren't thinking of wearing these, were you? I mean - they were very fashionable

in about eighteen ninety…

"Eat dung, Malfoy!" said Ron, the same color as the dress robes as he snatched them back out of

Malfoy's grip. Malfoy howled with derisive laughter; Crabbe and Goyle guffawed stupidly.

"So… going to enter, Weasley? Going to try and bring a bit of glory to the family name? There's

money involved as well, you know… you'd be able to afford some decent robes if you won…"

"What are you talking about?" snapped Ron.

"Are you going to enter?" Malfoy repeated. "I suppose you will, Potter? You never miss a

chance to show off, do you?"

"Either explain what you're on about or go away, Malfoy," said Hermione testily, over the top of

The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 4.

A gleeful smile spread across Malfoy's pale face

"Don't tell me you don't know?" he said delightedly. "You've got a father and brother at the

Ministry and you don't even know? My God, my father told me about it ages ago… heard it

from Cornelius Fudge. But then, Father's always associated with the top people at the Ministry…

Maybe your father's too junior to know about it, Weasley… yes… they probably don't talk about

important stuff in front of him…"

Sebastian had taken out his wand pointed it at Malfoy and blue light shot out from it. Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle had been paralysed with a blue aura encapsulating the 3 of them in mid-laugh.

—I met up with your daddy, Sebastian said coolly, I'm sure he warned you about me. You more than anyone should know what I'm capable of. Or did you just not believe him? Let me give you a demonstration of my power.

Sebastian then slashed his wand in the air like a sword and Malfoy and his group of dumbasses exploded in gray ash.

**AN: That's the first chapter I hope you guy's liked it and btw this is just my version of Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, which I don't own or any of it's character, just what happens in to those characters in this story, and of course I own Sebastian.**

**Leave a comment or PM weather you want a Lemon between Sebastian and Hermione.**

**Btw, that button that says follow story, click it, follow author, click it, favorite story, click it, favorite author, click it, comment, click it and type your motherfucking comment, flames welcome, suggestions welcome. Thats all i got to say so GTFO!**


	2. Maybe

**AN: Tell Me In The Comments or In PM's If You Want Another Chapter**

**If 20 People Say They Want More I Delete What This Chapter And This Story Becomes Permanent**

**If Not Then I'll Just Leave It There In Case Someday You Guys Want More**

**That's All I Gotta Say For Today So See You Next Time, Maybe.**


End file.
